Mall Fight Grimoire
The Grimoire is an anthology thread, created by Knife-28 as a place for the writers to post Mall Fight related short stories, rather than roleplaying. The primary goal was to create a compendium of stories, in order to expand on the existing canon, and establish what is canon from the non-Alpha timeline threads. As such, most of the stories posted take place in the Alpha timeline and should be considered canon, with some exceptions. Stories Tox Tox Meets Xot / Xot Meets Tox Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''MF2 A revised Alpha timeline version of Tox and Xot's first encounter during Mall Fight 2. Butcher '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''MF3 A revised Alpha timeline version of Tox and Nega Tox' confrontation in the early stages of Mall Fight 3. The story also describes the general details of the revised Nega Tox arc, which took place in the first half of the thread. Replica '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''Between MF3 and MF7 Xot gets a visit from his advisors, Venbak and Jackie (formerly Toxter). While Venbak comes to inform him about the state of the Tox Alliance, Xot reveals his sudden ability to see the future and the past, and that a being called Typheus has spoken to him. Karoli's Voltage Deficiency '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''Between Gaiden (after the Wild Stallions epilogue) and MFX Karoli and Schmidt discover, on a random morning, that their lightning and light abilities are gone. Divine Intervention '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''During MFIX (before the Wild Stallions epilogue) Marcel invites Robert David King (formerly Driscol) to lunch in his Paris residence, and the two discuss the events that led to the White Knights' attack on Terra in MFIX. Runnin' '''Timeline: Alternate/None Time Period: '''Between MFIX and MFX An anger management team consisting entirely out of penguins travels to the non-existent limbo (Ikea) in which Tox resides after his sacrifice. An interview with one of the crew members and an entry from Tox' diary shed light on the Fighter's condition. Countdown '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''During MF7 The leaders of the Sixth Wall's six individual corporations arrive on Malsek to make a public statement in collaboration with the White Knight Association. An incident ensues during the event. Home '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: Between MFIX and MFX Trapped in limbo with Xot following his sacrifice, Tox reflects on his past actions. Mad World Timeline: Alpha Time Period: MF2 Xot's assistant, Andrew (formerly Futox), questions the direction that his boss has in mind for the Hypercube System, and aspires to form a collective out of the Toxes inside. Sinner Timeline: Alpha Time Period: MF2 As Sister schemes to take over the Mall, Tox challenges her to a fight in the Mall's amusement park section, with Coolgal hiding nearby. Trilby Devil May Pout Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''Between EV and MFIX This story follows Trilby after she becomes Queen of Hell and starts looking for a way to stop the physical changed caused by this. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Mall '''Timeline: '''Ascension '''Time Period: During Gashog-2 The Alpha timeline Trilby has returned to the Ascension timeline, and taken up a job as a space courier. However, the actions of the Fighters have interfered somewhat. Malf Etish Timeline: None A non-canon story about Trilby and Salt making a bet. MFX: Trilby Edition Timeline: '''Alternate/None A short example of events in Mall Fight X, as interpreted by Writer-Trilby. Or possibly an alternate timeline. Kizumono '''Timeline: '''Ascension '''Time Period: c.5000 Years After Gashog-2 Millennia after the Fighters have abandoned the Ascension timeline for the Alpha timeline, the android version of Trilby (now known as Harmony) is working as a shopkeeper on far future Terra. West Side Of Nowhere Timeline: '''Ascension '''Time Period: During Gashog-2 (9 Minutes After A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Mall) The Ascension timeline Trilby finally finds her way out of the Mall after wandering for ages, where she meets the Alpha Trilby's co-pilot. The two counterparts unknowingly swap places. Eating Out Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: Around 5 Months After Gaiden Trilby, now delivering Chinese food in a small Japanese town, makes a delivery to an old friend; Trilby from the all-female Mall. Roman Charges Timeline: Alpha Time Period: '''2062 Years Before MFX Trilby, during her adventures in the past, has visited the Roman Republic, and ends up participating in the Assassination of Caesar. Abandoned By God In The Back End Of Space, At A Lost-And-Found Where The Clerk Hates You '''Timeline: Ascension Time Period: About A Week After Kizumono Harmony gives Keia a brief history of her life and Terra, up to the point that Keia's hometown regained its population. Mirror Mirror Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: Around 8 Years Before MFX Trilby suddenly drops in on her counterpart in the all-female Mall, bleeding from the eyes. Panzerdieb Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: '''About A Year After Mirror Mirror Trilby's reputation causes a violent incident, in a restaurant on Foreshadowin. The Rise And Fall Of The Eastern Scottish Empire '''Timeline: Alpha Time Period: 1688 Years Before MFX Trilby wakes up with a hangover in a strange city, only to discover she has become an empress. Salt Knife Reunion Timeline: 'Alpha '''Time Period: '''Following Knife's fight with Sir Bryghtside and Sister in Earthventure. Alpha Timeline Sister finds her brother and her Ascension Timeline self dead in the dining room of Buckingham Palace and confronts their killer. Walk In The Woods '''Timeline: '??? 'Time Period: '??? A man walks in the woods with his son, Tobias. The boy asks his father if they're lost, and he imparts some advice from his own father to his son. Look At This Photograph '''Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: Following Mall Fight Gaiden Saber finds Knife flicking through a photo album. After some coaxing Knife shows her a series of photos detailing him settling down and raising a family. Reiteration Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: '''Between the end of Mall Fight 4 and Mall Fight 6 Nega Knife confronts Sabrina; the fusion of Nega Saber and Nega Sister. Doctor Doctor '''Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: '''During Knife's Multiverse Travels Adelaide, an office secretary, saves an office worker from being eaten by an alien attack dog, then in turn is saved by Knife. ARTIFACT 0842 '''Timeline: '''Alpha '''Time Period: '''Following Earths reformation A report by an unknown organization detailing a voice recorder discovered in a destroyed home. '''Waffles Category:Threads Category:Extended Lore Category:Alpha Timeline